


Ray of Sunshine

by Tailsdoll123



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 100 word challenge, Both Canon and Au prompts, M/M, Mahiru love, Mix of Genres, Multi, Threesomes will be included too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailsdoll123/pseuds/Tailsdoll123
Summary: Mahiru Shirota liked things to be simple and strives his best to be the person whom would do something as opposed to waiting for someone else to do it.
He touched the lives of many people and left a memorable impression.
It was because of how bright he was that people couldn't help but become attached.
-Or basically the 100 theme challenge with a lot of Mahiru pairings. Will be updated at least once a day!!!





	1. Seeking Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp
> 
> I've decided to write and post these prompts in a random order just to spruce it up :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 005 - Seeking Solace  
> Verse: Canon verse
> 
> -A different take on the last episode where when the hotel went down, not everyone made it out....

**PROMPT 005 - SEEKING SOLACE-**

It happened so fast that neither of them knew exactly how to act. There was always that thought that it might happen but nobody expected it to actually come true.

But yet here were two people, both suffering over the misfortune that had forsaken them.

Mahiru Shirota liked things to be simple. He considered it to be much easier to do things that others did not want to do as he didn’t want to be the person whom waited for someone else to do it.

It was because of this philosophy that he ended up picking up a stray black cat that others had ignored one day.

This encounter made his life a hell lot more complicated.

In a nutshell he discovered his cat was a vampire and that he was pulled into a war with his youngest sibling.

Mahiru did not like the idea of using violence though and preferred to find another solution that would make things simple for all.

Something that intrigued the youngest sibling –Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was someone whom could not be summed up simply at all. Everything about him was complicated and to even try to understand him would take a heck of a lot of time and patience. Still where one would think he was a cruel being, to those that got to spend time with him they knew he could be caring in a roundabout way.

Its why all his subclass adored him and were willing to do anything for him.

Tsubaki was neutral to humans at most as he didn’t really think much of them. There was only one human he had ever cared about but he was gone now....

Because of his siblings.

But even though his precious ‘sensei’ was gone, he would still accomplish the last task he was given, even if it didn’t end well for him.

Still that didn’t explain why he became interested in his eldest brother’s Eve. It still rang in his head the day he approached the two to rescue his subclass. How the eve had stood up to him and looked him the eye.

_“I’LL GIVE YOU A NAME!”_

That same boy whom always tried his best and stayed strong for his friends was now something like a shell of his former self, still continuing life but at the same time not.

Tsubaki knew how that felt; after all he had been the same since losing Sensei.

It had only been a month since that faithful day where Mahiru and his friends had come to rescue the fifth Servamp and his eve from the hotel. That day Tsubaki managed to not only destroy Lawless’s item but also Old Child’s as well.

It was enough to cause a wave of Jin to be released over the city and give Tsubaki enough power to launch an attack. The rush of power left him a little more crazed then normal but the icing on top was when his big brother unleashed his true form.

While it would have been nice if the majority of them got out with few casualties, it did not turn out in a way that benefited anyone.

Kuro wasn’t able to control his form due to Mahiru’s emotional output in seeing his best friend stabbed and entering Tsubaki’s mind.

The end result was the hotel crashing down, crushing all the people inside with its weight.

Mahiru lost his friends and Tsubaki lost his subclass.

The brown haired eve still had trouble remembering how exactly he had been the only one to survive out of the group. Flashes of green and blue always popped up but were immediately replaced by wreckage and blood splatter.

Numbness had settled in Tsubaki. He had won against his siblings but at the cost of his subclass – his family and he didn’t even get a chance to say goodbye to them. Belkia, Otogiri, Shamrock, Higan, Lilac and Sakuya’s images flashed through him every time he closed his eyes.

He gave them a second chance and he took that away from them.

A month since the incident, Mahiru tried to settle back into his old life so as to not worry his friends from school and his uncle. In the past he was used to coming back to an empty apartment but now that it was missing a certain lazy cat it just felt cold and unwelcome.

Ryuusei and Koyuki had noticed a change but were unsure why that was. They were still trying to figure out why they felt as if a member of their group was missing. But it had always just been the three of them right?

He tried his best but whenever he was left alone with nothing to distract him, the tears would come out and Mahiru could not stop them. He missed Sakuya’s teasing, Misono’s angry outputs, Lily’s stripping habits, Tetsu’s simplicity, Hugh’s childlike wonder, Mikuni’s teachings, Jeje’s insights, Lawless’s dramatises and Licht’s music.

He especially missed Kuro’s lazy but protective attitude.

Sometimes Mahiru wished he had been crushed along with them.

* * *

 

The rain pelted heavily on his window as he tried to relax in his bed but sleep evaded him. Mahiru huffed a little and settled for staring at his ceiling, tracing the patterns with his brown eyes. Having had to get used to his insomnia, Mahiru knew that if he hadn’t fallen asleep by now, he wasn’t going to for a long time.

He briefly contemplated getting up to get a drink but decided against it.

His eyes briefly scanned his room, making sure to skip over the empty cat bed in the corner, and settled on his desk where a pile of homework was sat, untouched.

It would probably be a good idea to start on those as he was pretty sure they were due in soon. To think he was now struggling with doing his work when before he always made sure to finish it as soon as he got it.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a crash come from the living room, causing Mahiru to bolt out of bed, eyes wide with surprise.

He held his breath and listened out for any other sounds but all was silent.

The simple thing to do would be to check out the source of noise, for all Mahiru knew maybe something fell off the coffee table and he’d rather deal with the mess now then later.

Getting out of his warm comfy bed, Mahiru immediately flinched as the cold air hit him, draining him of the last warmth he had. He sluggishly made his way to his bedroom door, as although he could not sleep his body evidently was tired.

Whether that was due to him being tired from lack of sleep or tired due to emotional pain was another issue all together.

The teen stepped into his hallway before shuffling down to the living room, his mind already focused on heading towards the cupboard where he kept his broom-

_Broom shaped weapon.....Spear.....blood......Lion.....BOOM!_

-and cleaning supplies.

However all thoughts were erased from his head upon entering the living room.

The coffee table was fine, all items on it were not broken nor did they look touched. The thing that had made the crashing noise was his living room window which was shattered on the floor.

The cause of the broken window was standing in the now open entryway between the veranda and the living room.

Mahiru felt his heart quicken as he took in the short black hair, the familiar dark kimono and black sunglasses and the deep dark red eyes that never strayed from the brown haired boy’s face.

“Tsubaki....” Mahiru breathed in disbelief as the youngest Servamp remained silent.

It had been a month since that tragedy and a month since he last saw Tsubaki.

Silence passed between the two, Mahiru staring in shock while Tsubaki hid his emotion.

Finally, Tsubaki quirked his lips before letting out a familiar, chilling laugh.

“Hahahahahahahahahahaha...ahahaha...ah...not interesting. I was expecting more of a greeting; it’s rude to leave your guests hanging.” The dark haired vampire chided, letting out a sigh.

“I wasn’t expecting anybody,” Mahiru replied back, turning his gaze away from Tsubaki.

“Hmm~ evidently not with that appearance.”

Mahiru turned his attention back to Tsubaki, watching as the vampire stepped into his apartment as if he was invited.

The brown haired boy bit his lip as Tsubaki settled himself on the couch. Mahiru wasn’t sure what to say in this situation as he never imagined he would ever encounter the Servamp again.

Taking a moment to roam over the black haired man’s features, Mahiru took notice that Tsubaki seemed to have faint traces of bags under his eyes and didn’t seem to exude that confident aura he used to have.

Tsubaki hadn’t fared better during this month either it seemed.

“Why are you here?” Mahiru inquired.

Tsubaki hummed while leaning casually on the couch, placing his chin on his hand as he gazed at Mahiru.

“Maybe I just felt like dropping by.” Tsubaki replied but upon seeing Mahiru frown he let out his usual laugh.

“Ahahahahahaha....Not interesting at all.”

Again the two fell into a silence however Mahiru felt as if the atmosphere had gotten tense.

Mahiru couldn’t take it anymore though. He had bottled up his true thoughts for a month as there was nobody who really knew what he had been going through.

But now in front of him was the only other person whom knew.

“Do....do you blame me for what happened?” Mahiru asked quietly, noticing that Tsubaki seemed to still upon hearing the question.

“I mean.....it was my emotions that caused K-” Mahiru’s breath hitched at saying the name and found he couldn’t even say it outloud like before. “-....It was my fault the building went down in the end....my fault that everyone....everyone....is gone...”

Tears began building up in Mahiru’s eyes as he sniffled.

“....I should have kept my emotions in check. It’s my fault. My entire fault. I wouldn’t blame you if you came to avenge your Subclass...I just can’t-” Mahiru trailed off, the tears now running freely down his face.

He attempted to wipe away the tears; his thoughts get more muddled as the Servamp remained silent.

_‘He must be here to avenge them, I wouldn’t be surprised.’_

However Mahiru’s thoughts came to a screeching halt when he felt arms wrap around him and pull him into a lean chest. Mahiru’s breath hitched as he slowly looked up, seeing Tsubaki looking down at him with emotionless eyes.

“Mahiru Shirota.....you just keep getting more interesting,” Tsubaki drawled, leaning his head on top of Mahiru’s and pulling the human closer.

“I haven’t come here to avenge my Subclass. I don’t blame you at all. Hahaha....to be honest I thought it was the opposite....I was just compelled to come here so I can’t exactly answer why I’m here....”

Mahiru blushed as he felt the vampire lean closer to him and breath in his scent.

“You’re all I have left.....”

Upon hearing those words, Mahiru felt some relief blossom in him as he slowly wrapped his arms around Tsubaki and closed his eyes.

Finally sleep reached him.

Tsubaki looked down at the sleeping human in his arms before slowly picking the boy up so as to not wake him. Ignoring the mess his entrance made, Tsubaki made his way down Mahiru’s hallway and headed to his room where he placed the sleeping brunette down on the bed.

He then climbed in next to him; never taking his eyes off the boy as he once again wrapped himself around Mahiru.

His family was gone but he still had that one small connection that always left Tsubaki in tingles.

He won’t make the same mistake again, he’ll stay with Mahiru for as long as he could which hopefully would be for a long time.

* * *

 

Upon waking up in the morning, Mahiru was happy to see a small black fox with two tails curled around him.

Although it would take a long time to recover from his misery, hopefully the Servamp and human could seek solace from each other in the meantime.

* * *

 

 **A/N:** And that is the first drabble, not exactly a happy one to start off with but I think it turned out alright.

 **Next one:** Creation


	2. Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 047 - Creation  
> Verse: CANON Verse
> 
> During a nice moment between the Sloth Pair, Kuro can't help but think about the past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

** Prompt 047 - CREATION **

Sleepy Ash, or Kuro as he was currently known as, never really spent much time thinking about the past if he could help it.

Painful memories of taking the life of creator always popped into his mind when he did and regret would flood him. He didn’t like those feelings and would try to avoid it by either watching mindless TV or sleeping.

However when he did think about his past, he always wondered why he was created.

His siblings used to be humans before being changed into what they were now, so it left the blue haired vampire confused as to whether he used to be the same too.

If he had been a human, he wondered what kind of life he had led. Was he similar in personality as to what he was now? Did he have a family? Was there somebody around whom he loved?

That last thought which used to be common was now something he couldn’t consider.

After all, the one whom he loved was currently cuddled up next to him on the couch.

Upon feeling the lazy vampire’s gaze on him, Mahiru glanced up to him and sent him one of his bright smiles before turning back to watching the TV in a rare break from doing chores.

Although he didn’t show it, warm feelings bubbled up inside Kuro.

The vampire wasn’t really one to actually show or give affection but the Sloth pair was content as they were.

Kuro didn’t really like his existence due to what he was but if there was one thing he was thankful for, it was his creator giving him the chance to meet his precious eve.

Feeling a warm hand pressed against his cheek, Kuro lazily turned to look at the source only to balk when he felt Mahiru press a quick kiss on his lips.

“I’m going to start on dinner, please try not to snack too much for now,” Mahiru chuckled, patting Kuro on the head before heading to the kitchen.

Kuro pressed a hand against his face, leaning further into the couch.

“Ah....what a pain.”

He just wished that he could have been a good enough creation for his late father....

* * *

 

**A/N:** And that’s done, wow I really hope I get more words that will cheer this series up lolol it’s all random though so better luck next time XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123
> 
> I try to at least post one a day


	3. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 037 EYES  
> Verse: AU - Human High School
> 
> Mahiru and his friends have just started High school but Mahiru notices that his friend Misono seems to be on edge about something....or someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

** Prompt~ 037~ EYES **

“Finally we have graduated from the horror of being middle school students! Today, we are men!”

Mahiru Shirota raised his eyebrow questioningly at his best friend whom was currently in a state of bliss.

“Idiot, high school is a lot more important then again you never take anything serious,” Mahiru’s other best friend, Misono, muttered.

“Pfft you always take things too serious pipsqueak,” Sakuya replied, smirking when Misono flushed in rage.

Mahiru sighed as the two fell into their usual bickering. He really wished the two would get along more but both of them were just too stubborn.

The brunette was glad that the three had ended up in the same homeroom, along with Mahiru’s other two friends Ryuusei and Koyuki.

High school was a new chapter in his life and Mahiru vowed to make sure to study hard, it was the least he could do for uncle whom was working to support both of them.

_‘Now’s the chance to look for a part time job,’_ he reminded himself, remembering a few of the stores he passed to collect groceries were looking for help.

Turning his attention back to his best friends, Mahiru took note that Misono seemed a little grumpier than usual. Concerned, he interrupted Sakuya from continuing his and Misono’s spat match.

“Misono, is there something wrong?”

Misono flinched before trying to cover it up, pouting his lips.

“I have no idea what you mean Shirota, the only thing wrong is this barbarian being in the same class as me,” he assured, smirking at Sakuya’s offended look.

“Hmph! I’ll have you know, this barbarian isn’t so glad about the priss being in the same class too!” Sakuya stuck his tongue out before dashing off to bother Ryuusei whom tried to punch him in return.

Misono huffed and crossed his arms but quirked his brow when he noticed Mahiru still looked concerned.

He sighed, his stiff expression relaxing a little.

“Fine! I know once you’re on to some strange thought you won’t give it up. It’s nothing big Shirota, I’m just peeved that I ended up in the same school as _him_ ,” he confided as Mahiru looked on confused.

“My older brother,” Misono clarified.

This came as surprising info to Mahiru as he never knew that Misono actually had an older brother. They had only become friends a year ago and usually when they hung out it was at their younger friend Tetsu’s house or the karaoke place.

When Mahiru did actually visit Misono’s house, it was usually filled with the younger children the Alicein house cared for and Misono’s childhood friend Lily.

Never once had anyone mentioned that Misono had an older brother.

“By the sounds of it I’m guessing you don’t like him,” Mahiru noted, getting another huff from Misono.

“That’s putting it lightly, it’s complicated Shirota.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Misono! Perhaps this will give you the chance to bond with your brother!” Mahiru encouraged with a gentle smile.

Misono’s face paled at that.

“No way Shirota, you have no idea what M-”

Misono was unable to finish his sentence though as the class fell into a silence when the door was suddenly slammed open.

Stepping into the classroom were two students that could only be seniors. One of them was a tall blonde whom seemed to have orange braids in his hair and a mischievous look about him while the other was a very tall student that for some reason had three paper bags of various expressions on top of his head.

They looked so weird that the entire freshmen were just in disbelief.

“Oh no,” Mahiru heard Misono groan, seeing the short purple haired boy banging his head onto the desk.

The class watched as the two seniors made their way through the class which is when Mahiru realized they were heading in their direction.

_‘Why do all the strange things happen around me?’_

“What are you doing here?” Misono demanded, glaring at the blonde.

“Aw Misono shouldn’t speak that way to big brother,” the blonde teased before suddenly turning his attention to a brown haired doll sat on his shoulder. “Isn’t that right, Abel?”

Upon hearing the blonde’s comment, Mahiru realized that this strange senior was Misono’s older brother.

“I guess if you look closely he does have similar features,” Mahiru commented out loud.

Misono set him an offended look while the blonde turned his attention to Mahiru.

Getting a good look at the senior, Mahiru’s attention was caught by the golden shade of his eyes. On the outside they appeared to be showing a mischievous intent but hidden inside Mahiru could sense something a bit darker...

The blonde’s smirk turned to a frown as he clutched his doll protectively.

“DON’T STARE AT ABEL LUSTFULLY!”

Mahiru stared at Misono’s brother as if he was insane while Misono scowled at the blonde.

“Mikuni, don’t bring Shirota into your delusions!”

The brother, Mikuni, gaped at Misono. “M-Misono, you’ve made a friend!?”

“Yes he’s my friend!” Misono blurted before blushing, “Yes...friend...my friend.”

“He’s sparkling,” Mahiru heard Sakuya comment.

Mikuni hummed before suddenly staring intently at Mahiru who looked at him confused. It seemed whatever Mikuni was looking for satisfied as he suddenly raised his hand up.

“Ah in celebration let’s do a high five!” He suggested.

Figuring that Mikuni wasn’t going to go anywhere until he did it, Mahiru thought the simple solution would be just to get it over and done with.

He raised his hand to give Mikuni the high five but upon reaching contact with Mikuni’s hand, the brunette was shocked when Mikuni laced their fingers together.

“Your eyes are very astounding. We’re dating now, Love you bae~!”

Mahiru was even more shocked when Mikuni pressed a quick kiss on his cheek, sent a cheeky smile before skipping out the room.

Mahiru was frozen solid, his hand still sticking out. Misono looked as if he was going to burst with how red his face was flushed and Sakuya looked really to murder a bitch.

Meanwhile Jeje was sad everyone forgot about him.

* * *

 

**A/N:** I’ve never seen a Mahiru x Mikuni story so this was fun to do. Based off a prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	4. Cheesy Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 016 -Cheesy Pick Up Lines  
> Verse: AU -High School
> 
> Summary: Freshman Tetsu seeks advice from his senpai on ways of telling Big Brother Mahiru that he likes him. 
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE RESPONSES FOR THIS FIC, GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

** PROMPT 016 - CHEESY PICK UP LINES **

“Thank you Hugh-sempai for helping me so much,” Tetsu Sendagaya marvelled as he clutched the piece of paper he had been given.

The shorter boy smiled proudly as he puffed out his chest. “Think nothing of it Tetsu! You’ll have your man by the end of the day thanks to my amazing skills!”

“You sure do know your stuff,” Tetsu commented. He was such a lucky guy to have Hugh around helping him.

Preening at the praise, Hugh waved his hand in a shooing motion. “Of course I do! Now quick, be off!”

Tetsu nodded before exiting the senior classroom, his destination already in his mind.

On the way to his goal, Tetsu couldn’t help but feel a little nervous though he never showed it. Tetsu rarely showed what he was feeling due to never really having anything to hide.

How else was he supposed to attract customers to his family hot spring?

But this was a situation he wasn’t really used to and was again thankful that he had Hugh to guide him.

After all it wasn’t every day you get a crush on somebody you only knew for a short time.

The giant blonde had a crush on a student a year above him. His name was Mahiru Shirota and he was the nicest guy Tetsu had the pleasure of meeting. Mahiru always went out of his way to help others and thanks to Mahiru, Tetsu was able to find Hugh when he lost him at the cultural festival (the black haired boy was dressed as a vampire and insisted in hiding in a coffin).

After that Mahiru would occasionally come to check on Tetsu and always listened to him when he came up with new ways to advertise his family business.

Mahiru didn’t mind that Tetsu preferred doing stuff as opposed to thinking and was willing to pitch ideas and help Tetsu was struggling.

So it was no surprise to Tetsu that he got a crush on Mahiru. Thanks to Hugh, he now had some way of letting Mahiru know how he felt about him.

Tetsu came to a pause when he noticed that he had arrived outside Mahiru’s classroom and was about to enter when he saw his other friend, Misono, exiting the classroom.

“Ah Shorty,” he greeted with a wave, getting a glare in response.

“Dammit Sendagaya! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!”

“But you are short,” Tetsu responded, cocking his head.

Misono practically hissed before storming off down the hallway, probably to go and complain to Lily.

Shrugging, the freshman entered the second year classroom and gazed around the room until his eyes landed on Mahiru, whom was reading a book.

Not many people were in the classroom due to it being after school but Mahiru liked to spend some days hanging back to help the teacher or other students.

Luckily for Tetsu, Mahiru didn’t have anyone around him at the moment.

Coming to a stop in front of the brunette, Mahiru glanced up from his book when he noticed a shadow blocking the light of his book.

Realizing it was Tetsu, Mahiru sent him a soft smile.

“Hi Tetsu, what are you doing here late?”

“Big brother Mahiru....I wanted to tell you some things and I hope you understand...” Tetsu replied as he pulled the paper in front of him.

Mahiru looked confused at that but gestured him to continue.

Tetsu took a deep breath (Hugh advised him to do that for ‘dramatic effect’) before he began.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘I’ and ‘U’ together.”

Blue eyes connected with soft brown eyes as Mahiru stared at him in disbelief.

Thinking that Mahiru wanted him to continue, Tetsu continued reading from the paper.

“Do you believe in love at first sight-or should I walk by again?”

“T-Tetsu? Have you been hanging around Sakuya?”

“If you were a chicken, you’d be impeccable.”

By now Mahiru’s face was flushed and his eyes were blown wide open. Still Tetsu was determined to finishing reading what was on the paper.

“Life without you is like a broken pencil....pointless.”

Mahiru quickly stood up and raised his arms in a surrender position.

“Please Tetsu, no more. What’s with these...pick up lines?” Mahiru questioned as Tetsu put the paper down.

“Hugh-sempai helped me with it,” Tetsu answered as Mahiru sighed.

“Of course he did....But why did he give you a list of pick up lines?

Tetsu frowned a little as it seemed Mahiru hadn’t dawned on the answer but figured that it would be easier to tell him.

“He was helping me to try and ask my crush out.”

Mahiru looked confused for a moment before a dawning realizing hit him.

He blushed profusely before looking at Tetsu earnestly.

“Tetsu....do you have a crush on me?” Mahiru squeaked as Tetsu nodded.

The two fell into a short silence before Tetsu turned towards the door.

“Hey wait, where are you going?” Mahiru yelled as he grabbed hold of Tetsu’s arm.

“Ah I was going to leave because Hugh told me that I was either supposed to wait for your reply or think you rejected me,” Tetsu commented as he stared at Mahiru confused.

Mahiru let out a groan as he rubbed his head with his free arm. “Tetsu...Hugh has been watching way too much TV, D-don’t leave okay because....I like you too.”

For a split second Tetsu’s eyes widened before his usual expressionaless took over.

“I’m happy about that.”

“You sure don’t look it! Never mind that,” Mahiru smiled before grabbing his bag. He stuck out his hand with a shy smile.

“I’ll walk you home.”

“I’d like that,” Tetsu replied as he gripped Mahiru’s hand, both of them walking out the school with happy smiles.

Hidden from plain sight and watching the new couple, Kuro and Hugh sighed.

“I hope Mahiru remembers to bring dinner home,” Kuro muttered as he usually bummed at Mahiru’s house to avoid his siblings.

Hugh sniffed in response, rubbing his eyes.

“Why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying! While I’m proud Tetsu got his man, I should have done a better job!”

“A better job at what?”

“Teaching Tetsu to be the man of the relationship!”

“...So troublesome.”

* * *

 

**A/N:** Because we all know Hugh is the master of love, not Lily XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	5. Standing Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 042  
> Verse: CANON verse
> 
> Summary: Mikuni persuades Mahiru that standing still is part of his training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

** PROMPT 042 - Standing Still **

“Mikuni do we really need to do this? I can’t see how this will help us get stronger,” Mahiru queried, as Mikuni forced Mahiru to straighten up.

In the background, Kuro was busy playing his video game while JeJe was busy trying to fix his ship in a bottle (that Mikuni probably broke).

“Come now Mahiru~ this will help you in the long run,” Mikuni replied, taking a step back with a proud smile.

“So I’m just supposed to not move?” Mahiru questioned, feeling a bit antsy at what the older man was planning.

“You’re not supposed to react, no matter what I do~! Isn’t that right Abel?” Mikuni turned his attention to the doll on his shoulder, nodding as if the doll was talking to him.

“Maybe Abel would like to try first,” Mahiru suggested but got a deadpanned look from Mikuni in response.

“Abel’s a doll Mahiru.”

‘ _Such an annoying guy!’_ Mahiru thought inwardly, scowling.

Mikuni clapped his hands together as a smirk curled onto his face. “We’ll begin now, try your best Ma~hi~ru!”

Taking a deep breath, Mahiru stood still as the older man came closer to him, almost like a predator approaching its prey. Sweating a little, Mahiru tried not to think of the devious things that Mikuni could do.

He wouldn’t put it past him to try and fake him out with fake violence or manipulation as Mikuni tended to do that to mess with him.

His silent questions were answered when Mikuni came to a halt in front of him and stared intently into Mahiru’s eyes. Warmth flooded Mahiru’s cheeks as the blonde got closer to his face, his breath fanning him.

Mikuni let out a little chuckle before suddenly blowing in Mahiru’s face however although it did surprise the Sloth eve, he made sure not to react.

Pulling back from Mahiru’s face, Mikuni looked vaguely impressed before suddenly gripping Mahiru’s arm. Mahiru’s eye twitched as he tried not to react, thinking that Mikuni was going to tickle him or something.

That was also proven false when Mikuni pulled his hand up to his face and kissed Mahiru’s hand.

Immediately the high school student pulled his hand back, tripping up in an attempt to get away.

“M-MIKUNI!!!” The brunette yelped, staring at Mikuni with wide eyes and a blush on his face.

“Hahah, you lose Mahiru though if losing means showing that cute face...we should play when we’re alone,” The blonde smiled, watching as Mahiru flustered more.

“How troublesome,” Kuro commented, still not taking his eyes off of the game.

“....Agreed,” JeJe added.

* * *

 

**A/N:** That Mikuni though :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	6. Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 093 - Give Up  
> Verse: AU
> 
> Summary: Misono and Tetsu realise something a little too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**Prompt 093 – Give Up**

Misono wasn’t the type to give up if he could help it. He hated admitting defeat ever since his family made it so he would never have to taste defeat.

That’s probably why the current situation was really taking it out of him.

He wished he could blame the cause of distress on Mahiru but that would be wrong.

It was Misono and Tetsu’s after all.

* * *

 

Tetsu always tried to give his best effort and wasn’t the type to wallow if he failed. He could always try again if he needed too but the thought of giving up right now was something he really didn’t want to deal with.

It wasn’t Big Brother Mahiru’s fault even if he was the in the centre of it.

It was Tetsu and Misono’s after all.

* * *

 

It started off as the three bonding and becoming good friends even though they came from completely different backgrounds and had very different personalities.

It was Mahiru who encouraged Misono and Tetsu to confess when the two of them realized they liked each other.

But after a year of being together, the couple came to a conclusion.

They were infatuated with Mahiru as well.

Although guilty at first of being attracted to another person, the two finally admitted the truth to each other –well Tetsu bluntly said it and after throwing a yelling fit Misono had spilled the same-and decided that the best course of action was trying to get Mahiru to accept them.

Better said then doing as the two found out that Mahiru had a crush on his lazy ass of a roommate.

It seemed hopeless from then on as even though Mahiru was there for them, he always would run to Kuro when he could.

The purple and blonde haired boys hated giving up, but they would do anything for Mahiru.

Even if it hurt, they would give up.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Maybe they’ll get lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	7. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 100 Relaxation  
> Verse: CANON
> 
> Summary: Mahiru is having trouble getting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**PROMPT 100 – Relaxation**

It came to Mahiru’s attention that for some reason he could not get out of bed one Saturday morning. It wasn’t due to the bed being comfortable (it was) and it wasn’t because his alarm hadn’t gone off (it still had an hour to go).

It was because there was something, or some _one_ , lying on top of the high school boy.

Opening his eyes, Mahiru became aware that Kuro, who previously slept in his cat form, was lying on top of him in human form, his face only inches away from Mahiru’s.

Mahiru blushed in embarrassment as his breath caught, his body freezing upon waking in the situation he was in.

“Uhh...don’t do that....you’ve gone stiff...”Kuro mumbled, annoyance evident in his tone as he cracked his ruby eyes open.

“Why...Why are you on top of me?!” Mahiru squeeked, trying to lean away as Kuro leaned a little closer to him.

“You’re comfy,” was the vampire’s response as he wrapped his arms around Mahiru. “You’ve got nothing on today, so just stay here with me.”

“But my chores!”

Kuro huffed a little, tightening his grip. “So troublesome, they can be done later...”

Kuro’s sentence drifted off as he curled into Mahiru more, his breath fanning Mahiru’s face.

At this point Mahiru had turned so red he could make an apple jealous. Kuro wasn’t usually this affectionate but when he was, Mahiru knew he shouldn’t waste this chance.

Still staying and relaxing in bed didn’t sound so bad.....

“I’m going to regret this,” Mahiru whined as he felt Kuro’s lips trace his neck.

“Probably....”

Truly the best relaxation method was cuddling with your loved one.

* * *

 

**A/N:** ZZZZzzzzzz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	8. Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 054 - Tower  
> Verse: AU
> 
> Summary: Mahiru has been playing an RPG game online and reaches the final level....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

** Prompt 054 – Tower **

If anyone was to blame in how he got involved in this, it would have to be Sakuya. The green haired boy just had to introduce him to what started off as something to fill his spare time but now had become the thing he was most excited to do.

The thing in question? Tower.

Tower was a recent online RPG where players had to reach the top of a dark desolate tower to unlock the secrets of the world. The game was notorious for only having one player ever reach the top.

Said player never came down from the top though.

The Tower had over a thousand floors and got much more difficult as you progressed. Not only that, some floors had conditions such as not allowed to use items or having to move a certain way.

It was both a game where you can work together and easily turn against each other.

Sakuya had been the first out of Mahiru’s group whom played it, joining up with a team calling themselves Melancholy. Sakuya had already reached into the 900 floor area but tended to complain that his in game partner kept messing around to help him.

Tower could sometimes be nice or cruel to players by giving them an in game partner – a familiar. The Familiar’s job was to help guide the player, give them advice and store items for them. However each game partner had a unique personality and it was up to the game whether you were given a partner that would help you or ruin you. To build a better relationship, the game offered a trust bar so as well as fighting and travelling your way to the top, you also had to manage your relationship with your partner.

When Mahiru had logged on just to see what the fuss was about, he was given a small black cat as a partner. He named the partner Kuro and while it took a while to build a trust between them, Mahiru would never change what he was given.

Even if Kuro wasn’t exactly the most helpful partner.

Surprisingly Mahiru had actually found the game fun and that was saying something as Mahiru wasn’t really one to play video games when he could be doing something more active.

Not only did he enjoy it, he was actually good at it. Using a simple strategy or making sure to bank his items and conserving energy, he managed to breeze past the majority of floors without losing too much.

Not only that, he managed to make some new friends on the game as well. Tower had an online chat feature to allow better communication.

Making a team, he joined the Servamp group that was compromised off the tsundere gamer Misono, the blunt Tetsu and eccentric Licht. Occasionally they were helped by Sakuya but most times his familiar Tsubaki kept leading them into traps for laughs.

Mahiru still wonders why Sakuya puts up with that familiar but then again he puts up with Kuro...

Still, while it was fun to communicate with new people and just take a moment to act his age, Mahiru was still interested in the aspects of the game.

Such as the mysterious player whom had reached the final floor.

As he travelled through the floors, he always ended up picking up conversations from other players about it.

“I heard the **Player** who reached the top has a monstrous familiar.”

“I heard he used to be part of that powerful C3 group.”

“I heard he fought and won against Wolf of C3!”

“They say that if you run into him, you’ll have to start from scratch at the bottom of the Tower!”

Mahiru wasn’t one to believe rumours unless he saw it for himself and that was why out of a whim he decided he would try and reach the top just to see if the rumours were true or not.

What Mahiru didn’t expect was that he would actually make it to the top.

* * *

 

He wasn’t exactly sure how he reached the final floor, he just remembered fighting against a super powerful boss whose familiar was a strong wolf.

It looked like it would fall into the other player’s victory when Kuro had transformed from a small cat to a huge ferocious lion.

The player didn’t last long after that.

After having a brief celebration with his familiar whom had poofed back into a cat and refused to do anymore fighting for a while, a door had opened up to the two and the next thing he knew was his screen was flashing a bright message at him.

**CONGRATULATIONS ON REACHING THE FINAL FLOOR OF TOWER!!!**

The brown haired boy had been shocked as he took in the final floor, yet it just appeared to be a large empty room.

With no sign of anyone else.

Mahiru felt a pang of disappointment hit him at not meeting the elusive player but then again why would the guy stick around after essentially beating the game?

Mahiru pressed the menu button on his witch themed avatar to see if any of his friends were online but was shocked when he couldn’t access his menu.

“Is this a bug?” He wondered, slightly moving his microphone out of the way.

“No, it’s just something I set up,” another voice piped up from his speaker, startling Mahiru.

Turning his avatar around to see behind him, Mahiru was surprised to find another player standing near him. The avatar was dressed like a cowboy, with his fedora hat covering his facial features.

Wrapped around his neck was a snake, Mahiru figured that was probably the player’s familiar.

“Who are you?” Mahiru enquired as the other player let out a laugh. The voice sounded modulated and honeyed which tipped Mahiru off that he probably shouldn’t trust the person speaking.

“Hmm, well they just call me Envy on this server~ But you can call me Mikuni, Mahiru~!”

“H-how did you know my real name?” Mahiru questioned as he refrained from actually putting his real name in the game, using the name Sloth instead.

“I wonder....” The other teased as his avatar slowly approached Mahiru.

Mahiru himself was growing worried as he had no idea where the other play had come from or how he managed to take control of the game yet for some reason he felt compelled to stay.

“Congrats on reaching this far,” at this point Mikuni’s avatar had come to a stop right in front of him. “As a reward, take this.”

A notification popped up on Mahiru’s screen that he had acquired a new item in his inventory. Upon checking what it was, he saw that it was a row of numbers.

“Umm thanks....wait, why are you rewarding me?”

The avatar seemed to grin and by the breathy way Mikuni’s voice seemed to be on the microphone, Mahiru figured he was grinning about something.

“Because you’re the second person to ever reach this place, I was getting kind of lonely hanging around by myself.”

It dawned on Mahiru then.

“Y...You’re the first player to beat the game!”

“Yep! Guess you heard about me then~”

“Well it’s all anyone on this server talks about and I wanted to see you for myself.....” Mahiru blushed when he realized how that sounded on the other end.

Mikuni turned silent for a moment before he chuckled.

“Ah....Mahiru, its seems you’ve made me change my mind.”

“Huh?”

“I was gonna let you continue the game....but now letting you go seems to be a waste.”

Suddenly Mahiru was shocked to see that his option of leaving the game was gone and his character seemed to freeze in place.

Mikuni’s player model stuck out his tongue.

“If you wanna change my mind, those numbers will help you.”

Pissed that he couldn’t access his laptop anymore (he needed it for school!!!), he again pulled up the numbers and tried to figure them out.

An eight digit number....it kind of reminded him....

Mahiru slapped his head in realization.

“He wants me to call him!?”

Well if he wanted his laptop back he’d have to play along and besides he still wanted to figure Mikuni out....doesn’t help his voice sounded nice...

* * *

 

**A/N:** Mikuni you’re so sly!!!


	9. Foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 027 -Foreign  
> Verse: CANON
> 
> Summary: He was only interested at first....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**Prompt 027 – Foreign**

Mikuni was someone who could easily grasp his emotions and even mess around with others emotions if he so choose.

In most situations nothing really surprised him and rarely could someone get the better of him. (Except a certain C3 member whom shall not be named.)

There’s never really been a situation where he doubted his actions as most of decisions benefited him, even if it meant doing the dirty work first.

Of course for those tasks he left it to JeJe because Abel is too precious to get dirty, especially in her winter dress.

He liked it this way and felt more confident...

...Until Mahiru Shirota popped into his life.

At first the brown haired teenager had interested the adult when he not only managed to attain a contract with the oldest Servamp, but also managed to get him to fight too.

Mahiru had also befriended his cute adorable brother even if he could have just used him and be done with it.

But that all changed when he remembered those fierce eyes resting on him as Mahiru pushed him out of the way of being crushed by the crumbling C3.

The boy was on his way to save that detestable Tsurugi even though he and cohorts took his friends captive...

He had made sure Mikuni was safe before going even though a lot of people probably told Mahiru not to trust him.

Suddenly Mikuni wasn’t just interested in Mahiru....

_~THUMP~ ~THUMP~_

For the first time, Mikuni wondered what that foreign feeling was...and if he liked it.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Kinda based on the recent chapters in Servamp.


	10. ATTENTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 001 Attention  
> Verse: Canon
> 
> Summary: He wants Mahiru to only pay attention to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp

**PROMPT 001 – ATTENTION**

“MA~HI~RU!”

The brown haired boy dropped his textbook in shock as he felt himself be pulled into a taller body. He sighed annoyed as the girls he was talking too let out silly giggles.

“Sakuya,” Mahiru growled, “can’t you see I’m busy right now?”

Mahiru could practically hear the pout in Sakuya’s voice as his green haired friend clutched him closer.

“But I haven’t seen you in ages! You’ve ditched me for beautiful girls, what about the bro code?!”

Pulling himself out of Sakuya’s strong grip (how can a guy that doesn’t take part in sports be so strong?!), Mahiru turned around to rebuttal his friend when he felt himself pause.

What he had expected to see was Sakuya wearing his uniform with his stripped top as usual. What he actually was met with was his friend in a maid outfit.

“Sakuya....” he trailed off as his friend smirked.

“My? Have I left Mahiru speechless?” He teased as he gave Mahiru a spin.

“Why are you wearing the female cultural festival uniform?” Mahiru finally asked after he had gotton over his shock.

“I’m wearing it to blend in with the normals while secret agents try to hunt me down...” Sakuya said a dark edge to his voice.

“....Now how much of that was a lie?” he finished, his bright grin returning as Mahiru flushed.

“Seriously Sakuya!”

“Hahaha, I wore it to see your reaction, which can I just say was fantastic!”

Mahiru huffed at Sakuya as his friend laughed. He decided that at this point yelling at Sakuya would just cause trouble; the simple solution would be to return to working.

Noticing that Mahiru wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, the green haired teenager clicked his tongue as he watched Mahiru sit down and open his book.

He hated it when Mahiru ignored him and strived to get his attention back. Besides it was better if Mahiru only focused on him as nobody else could appreciate Mahiru like he could.

A thought came to him on how to get Mahiru to pay attention and he couldn’t help but grin.

Mahiru was startled when he felt a heavy weight sit on his lap and pulled down his textbook to see Sakuya sat on him, the red eyed boy grinning mischievously.

“S-SAKUYA?!”

The duo could hear the class around them gossiping and staring at them as Sakuya added more fuel to the conversations by wrapping his arms around Mahiru’s neck.

“It’s okay Mahiru, just pay attention to me.”

He then silenced Mahiru’s words by kissing him on the lips, sneakily dipping his tongue into Mahiru’s gaping mouth.

Perhaps he’ll ask Tsubaki-san if there were any other vampire abilities that could make Mahiru more of his.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Strike Tanaka confirmed Sakuya was a yandere and I love my yanderes :3


	11. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 008 - Christmas  
> Verse: CANON
> 
> Summary: A kiss under the mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!

** Prompt -008 Christmas **

Kuro lazily glanced up at the sound of the door opening but upon noting it was Sakuya, he simply turned back to playing his game.

Usually Sakuya would have probably teased Kuro for not giving a greeting but today it seemed he was a man on a mission.

Curiosity ate at Kuro until finally he sighed and turned his game off.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he watched the green haired boy grab some sticky tape.

“You’ll see,” was Sakuya’s reply as he pulled out a plant from a bag and stuck it to the ceiling,

Identifying the plant as mistletoe, Kuro quirked a brow.

“Really?”

“IT’LL WORK!”

Muttering how troublesome it was, Kuro stood up from his spot on the couch and headed to the bathroom. Sakuya kept muttering plans to himself as he checked if the plant was okay before noticing that Kuro had paused next to him.

“What?” he asked as his boyfriend remained silent.

Sakuya let out a surprise gasp when Kuro quickly swiped a kiss, gaping as Kuro hummed.

“Maybe it will...” he then left the green haired boy standing there.

“I TOLD YOU IT WOULD!”

* * *

 

Mahiru had been the one to suggest the three of them get into a relationship as he loved both of them and the simple thing would be to date each other.

It took a bit of time for Sakuya and Kuro to get used to it as Kuro wasn’t really the touchy feely type and Sakuya was highly possessive. But the trio made it work, mainly Sakuya and Kuro made it work for Mahiru whom they could not lose.

Eventually it came to the point where all three felt equal amount of love for each other, though it didn’t stop Kuro and Sakuya from teasing Mahiru.

* * *

 

Mahiru knew something was up when he stepped inside to a silent apartment. He knew Kuro and Sakuya were in as Kuro’s usual mess and Sakuya’s beaten up fox plushies were lying around.

“Kuro? Sakuya? I’m home!” The human announced as he put his groceries down on the counter.

He received no reply which made the brown haired boy worried. Surely the two would be slightly active considering it was Christmas eve but neither were showing up.

Approaching the hallway, Mahiru was about to continue his trek when he found himself pinned to a wall.

His honey brown eyes connected with his boyfriend’s red eyes as Sakuya smirked at him.

“Sakuya?” Mahiru questioned but gasped when Sakuya connected their lips.

The kiss felt like an eternity before Sakuya let go, licking his lips.

“Merry Christmas Mahiru~” the subclass whispered as he teasingly nibbled Mahiru’s neck.

“Oi,” a tired voice called out as Kuro came into view, “don’t block the hallway.”

“Ehh, we’re not blocking it too much~ Come join in Kuro!” Sakuya goaded as he suddenly pushed Mahiru over to Kuro, sandwiching his back. “You should take part in the tradition.”

“Too troublesome,” the Servamp replied as he steadied his eve.

Hearing Kuro say that, Mahiru looked at him with a determined gaze. “The simple thing would be to take charge instead.”

With that, as most of the cases went, Mahiru grabbed Kuro and pulled him into a kiss while leaning into Sakuya whom peppered him with kisses.

Finished with his kiss with Kuro, the cat vampire yawned.

“Merry Christmas you two,” Mahiru said with a bright warm grin that caused his boyfriends to blush.

* * *

 

**A/N:** I saved this prompt for Christmas but still had no idea how to go about it...

ANYWAY

MERRY CHRISTMAS :D


	12. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 014 - Smile  
> Verse: CANON
> 
> Summary: It was his duty as an Angel to protect that smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp
> 
> Sorry for the long wait guys but I'm slowly trying to get back into writing :3 I have four other drabbles written up prepared ^.^

** Prompt 014 – Smile **

The first time he saw his smile, he swore an Angel appeared before him.

Well, he was an angel of course but it was great to see another angel around, even if he was more friendly to the demons hanging around him. (He’ll forgive that though because Mr Cat’s form is too cute to be demonic).

While at first, he didn’t see much in the fledgeling’s potential as he didn’t have the strive, Licht Jekylland Todoroki could admit that he was impressed with how much the brunette changed when he came to save himself and that shitty rat (even if they did get themselves out first).

He liked the fledgeling’s food and when not cuddling Mr Cat he did offer to help the fledgeling release his true angelic form (why did the fledgeling always looked weirded out about that though?)

But it was when the fledgeling sent him a smile, a bright one that lit his eyes up just from Licht offering to share his watermelon was when it hit Licht.

Perhaps apart from his mission of showing the world his angelic self, he was graced on this planet to be the fledgeling’s Guardian angel. Nothing else could explain his protective nature after all.

Determined to see his mission through, his first action was to get the fledgeling to smile at him again, after all his smile powered his heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123


	13. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 087 - Cherry  
> Verse: CANON
> 
> Summary: The brother's do have something in common it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day

** Prompt 087 – Cherry **

_‘Well, this is awkward.’_

Mahiru Shirota took a sip of his coke while trying to keep his gaze on anything but the two other occupants at the table.

Kuro had abandoned him, going off to hang around his two other siblings, making sure to exit the area quickly.

He didn’t blame them though as the tension surrounding the table was so thick it could be cut. Still, as much as he wanted to leave, he didn’t have the choice in the matter.

Especially when the person sat beside him was clenching the sleeve of his shirt like a lifeline.

The day started off fine. Mahiru and Misono had agreed to meet up to discuss action plans against Team Melancholy so that they would be better prepared. Tetsu would have joined them but his inn had a sudden influx of visitors and he was needed to cater to them while Licht and Hyde were still recovering.

Of course, with no leads to follow their planning faded to discussing their activities and hobbies and soon it was just a friendly hanging out with good food.

Mahiru had felt happy to see Misono relaxed as the smaller boy tended to build a wall around himself but this atmosphere had caused the tsundere boy to be less closed off.

Well, it did, until a certain blonde had shown up.

It was Mahiru who had caught sight of him first and the dread shot through him when the mischievous amber eyes landed on their table.

By the time Mahiru decided to warn Misono, it had been too late. The blond had invited himself to the table and decided that he had nothing better to do than tease his younger brother.

Its times like these that remind Mahiru how much of a dick Mikuni Alicien can be.

Long story short, Misono had once again closed himself off and the Servamps had decided that they would rather vacate the area then hang around.

It seemed that even though Misono now knew the truth behind Mikuni’s actions, he had yet to let go of his annoyance of his brother which Mahiru thought was too bad.

From the pictures, he had seen they had been adorable growing up together.

_‘Close that thought down Shirota!’_

By this point, Mahiru had faded the conversation of the brothers out and focused on thinking about the chores he had left to do. It would have been nice if Kuro helped him a little but the idea of the Servamp doing cleaning was just that, an idea.

His thoughts were interrupted at the arrival of the waitress who was giving starry-eyed looks to the blonde -who didn’t even give her his attention- as she placed down the smoothie treat the boys had ordered. Mahiru took note of the abundance of cherries on top but simply thanked the woman whom while reluctant went back to work.

“Why are you still around here? Can’t you see me and Shirota are busy?!” Misono demanded, grabbing the spoon near him and viciously stabbing the treat.

Poor treat.

“You’re acting like I’m interrupting a date Misono~ I do worry about you and as your older brother it's my duty to watch out for you~!” Mikuni cooed, unfazed by his younger brother’s hostility.

“I don’t need you around me,” was the harsh response.

“Ohh Abel, I worry about Misono. He’s still too young to understand the art of romance,” to which both Mahiru and Misono sputtered at, “but big brother can teach!”

Patting Misono’s back, who ended up choking on one of the cherries, Mahiru was about to call out on Mikuni’s actions when he saw the older Alicien had disappeared. A quick glance and a squawk from beside him showed Mikuni snatching one of Misono’s cherries with a smirk.

He gently placed his finger on Misono’s lips to silence his rant before turning his attention to Mahiru who had the sudden urge to run and never look back.

He cursed Kuro in his mind because he wouldn’t have to deal with this craziness if not for him and vowed not to pick up any ramen for a week.

“Watch closely now Misono~!” Was all the warning the boy got before Mikuni popped the cherry in his mouth and then suddenly connected his lips with Mahiru’s, getting a gasp in response.

Opening his mouth in shock, Mahiru felt himself flush when another tongue entered his mouth and gently prodded around his mouth. Something was twisting between their tongues but Mahiru could not concentrate due to the sudden heat filling him.

This was technically his first kiss after all.

The lips pressing against his was firm and warm and the hand gripping the back of his head so he couldn’t move felt nice.

Too soon the kiss ended and Mahiru was left a panting mess.

Mikuni smirked before turning his attention to Misono whom was fuming and carefully took out what remained of the cherry from his mouth.

The stalk was tied.

“As soon as you can tie like this, you’ll be fine Misono~ Great pick in partners by the way!”

With that, Mikuni turned and exited the café with a certain black snake slithering after him.

Mahiru felt a pang at the other leaving but shook it off when he heard the growl beside him.

“That bastard…” Misono fumed, clenching his fist.

“It’s okay Misono, he’s gone now anyway,” Mahiru tried to reassure him but Misono whirled around to face him, looking slightly pained and angry.

“He had no right to do that to you Shirota. Trying to show off his one thing but to do that without permission!” he yelled, practically vibrating.

“Its just a kiss Misono.”

Which in hindsight was probably the wrong thing to say to Misono.

“If that’s the case,” the purpled-Haired boy muttered, hiding his face away from Mahiru’s as he reached out to grab one of the few cherries left. “Then this shouldn’t be a problem either…”

“Misono?”

Once again Mahiru was surprised when another pair of lips slammed into his, causing him to slightly stumble onto the table. Unlike the other kiss which Mikuni was able to control pretty easily, Misono’s kiss was demanding and unsure.

Misono pressed against Mahiru, using the advantage of the taller boy leaning against the table to take hold of his chest.

In the heated daze he was drawn into, Mahiru was surprised at how good Misono was good at this and idly thought if it had anything to do with being the Eve of Lust. A tongue dragged across his lips and unconsciously he let out a small moan, opening his mouth to the other.

Immediately Misono’s tongue sought out Mahiru’s and tangled them into a fierce battle.

Too soon the kiss ended and Misono pulled away, panting with a red face. He took out the stem from his mouth and slammed it against the table before making a quick exit- evidently embarrassed at his actions- with a worried Snow Lily chasing after him.

Catching his breath, his eyes landed on the tied stem.

Kuro whistled, “I guess the brother’s do have something in common.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Tailsdoll123

**Author's Note:**

> -Tailsdoll123


End file.
